boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Salatovnik/Diary of Rifleman PART TWO
The continual of my first try on story from Boom Beach - The Diary of Rifleman. 29.7.2016 ENTRY EIGHT We are here for a day...Trapped without food and water, I think we are all gonna die here slowly and painfully, Commander is free but for what cost? We are fighting here for survival we are searching for any exit in hope to escape from here. I dont have any mood to...Well you know what. 30.7.2016 ENTRY NINE We have finally found exit!!!! Some of us are so happy they were even kissing the earth. I think theyre crazy but that is not important, we have catched radio transmission from Blackguard they are trying to attack our base! When we returned whole base was destroyed...Everything we have been working on was ruined, EVERYTHING!!! We had to repair it. Our workers were really busy repairing, while we we were on watch we heard something sailing on the beach, it was letter in bottle. We have opened it and there was mesage ´´At one age dragons ruled over sky and land´´. I just dont get it what that means. 1.8.2016 ENTRY TEN Our base have joined some Task Force named after the significant area it was... Omaha Beach? Maybe. When we arrived at Command we have been asked if we really want to join and sayed we need more than 100 ´´Victory Points´´... Were new members of Omaha Beach! We returned to our island, all of us were tired so we were going to sleep except few of us I, Jack and new member Carl still have been on watch. Carl have fallen from Sniper Tower he was escorted to HQ by medics. Now we were only 2, Me and Jack, it was night, when enemy troops invaded us! Defences started to react Flamethrowers easily killed almost all of them then Cannons took care of the rest. No destroyed buildings but enemy suffered! His troops were not easy to identify he wasnt Blackguard they were simply white. Maybe someone from Task Force? Dont know. We will tell it to Commander next day. 2.8.2016 ENTRY ELEVEN We have been telling to Commander what happened last night. He sayed that they were some allies from Blackguard and they were followers of ´´The Way´´ We dont know what that means but we know Blackguard have allies! That is very bad because that means were all alone! We have been tasked to ask some members of Omaha Beach to help us and warn them. 3 members accepted to help us,some resources from last Operation have arrived, Task Force have send us 3 Landing Crafts, better Gunboat with rocket launcher, many Resources and have Upgraded our defences in case of another Raid. We still dont know where their base is but we have visited Hammerman´s HQ with weapon called Super Mortar 3000 his experimental weapon was destroyed to bits he was commenting ´´No! You cant mess with Blackguard like this! You dont even know what we are working on!''´´ ''We dont know what he is working on. Some guys think its some super portal that will destroy our base or will be the ICBM I dont think any of these are them I think it is some kind of flamethrower tank or something like that. We saw White enemy Resource Base! We attacked it, We captured it, We used it. Some fun was on Landing Craft next to us. 3.8.2016 ENTRY TWELVE Villagers were working on new building named ´´Statue Storage´´ and we were attacking on White enemy village, when we captured one of their Snipers he said that ´´The Way´´ was some project that Blackguard is developing for Hammerman to become Immortal. So I said ´´We must kill Hammerman before they develop it!´´ everybody agreed with this ´´But, how to kill him?´´ one Zooka said. That was question. I didnt answered to this, I really dont knew how! I have been thinking about this question really a lot but, I didnt figured it out, then I got an idea! ´´What if we sneak to his office and knife him?´´ I said to Commander. He disagreed because its too dangerous and can destroy our peace with them. Now I have to do it myself! Im going to pack up and do it 4.8.2016 ENTRY THIRTEEN Im packed up and ready to go! I asked my son Dave and friend Jack said they will help me with this and to burn my diary if I dont return they said ´´We are in this together! We wont let you down we will help you!´´ I said its too dangerous for them but they jumped to boat and were going with me...We arrived, time to get Blackguard uniforms...Oh man! We are escaping and mission is failure! Jack was shot in leg and Dave in stomach! I dont think they would be happy at us in Headquarters...Its night, Dave is in hospital and Jack is sleeping I was reading my entries from 3 pages. Funny I have wrote this large piece and only on 4 parts of paper. 5,8.2016 ENTRY FOURTEEN Blackguard retaked all villages from us, they are taking this really serious on our atemped murder on Hammerman, Commander visited my residence and said ´´So, you three tried to do it without my PERMISSION?! You know what will happen to traitors? They will be killed like what Blackguard does to Villagers when they take a Village!´´ I only replied ´´Y...yes si...sir!´´. I was shocked that Commander can be so evelish! Im scared about Dave what if they will do something to him?! I woke up Jack, and said him that we need to escape he agreed with it because he said ´´Its not safe here anymore I dont trust anoyne except you and Dave, I will better be in Blackguard forces than here!´´ So we are shipping our Landing Craft and preparing to take over our Resource Base only 3, its crazy! I must help Dave get in! So we are on the way. Hope it is worth it! Category:Blog posts